Police (Columbia)
The Police are the enforcing arm of the Founders in Columbia, trained to use brute force against even the slightest questioning of Columbian beliefs. Booker encounters them at the Columbian Carnival, Soldier's Field, and even at the Docks in Finkton. They also appear in the "City in the Sky" trailer, where they are seen kneeling and worshipping Father Comstock making a speech on a huge projector. According to an anonymous review, Police guards on Medium difficulty go down in 1-2 shots. However, as the game progresses and the character develops, it takes more and more shots to bring them down. Both men and women serve in the ranks of Columbia's police force. Female cops sometimes wear metallic masks (in the likeness of Lady Liberty) as part of their uniforms. The Police are a large branch of the Columbia Authority. Appearances Police officers come in two types: Patrolmen and Combat Officers. Patrolman: Wearing a greenish-brown uniform, and little to no protection, Patrolmen are found where the possibility of unrest is not likely. As such, they wield lighter weapons, such as truncheons, pistols, and Sky-Hooks. A few can sometimes be found with machine guns, though these are very rare. Combat Officers: Armored up with blue (or white) uniforms, Combat Officers are deployed anywhere there is a high possibility of civil unrest, or when the city is on high alert. They wield machine guns, shotguns, carbines, sniper rifles, and hand cannons. Their uniform color also makes them stick out among the environments. Patrolman Police officers (Brown uniforms) *Columbia Raffle: The first cops can be found at a crossing arm, and two more can be found at the fair in front of a locked gate. Approaching them will initiate short dialogues. After the choice at the raffle, the police turn hostile and begin to swarm the area. The patrolling cops will come swinging along on the Sky-Lines with their Sky-Hooks. Most come with truncheons, with some carrying Broadsider Pistols. More cops will be encountered as the player journeys to the Blue Ribbon Resturaunt. *Soldier's Field: Once the player steals something, fires any weapon, or attempts to activate the gondola to the First Lady's Aerodrome, cops will appear wielding flashlights along with their pistols, making it easier to spot them in the darker environment. *Beggar's Wharf: Cops with truncheons can be found here, monitoring the workers, and sitting around in a nearby office. Using your weapons, or attempting to loot the safe in the latter will cause the cops to attack and call in reinforcements. *Finkton: Several cops can be found around the level. Once the player uses a weapon, or attempts to possess a vending machine, all the cops in the level will turn hostile. However, the ones found near the service elevator are hostile, regardless. Quite a few are present when Booker first enters the Plaza of Zeal. Combat Police officers (Blue uniforms) *Comstock Center Rooftops: The first combat cop can be found facing away from you, looking around with a pair of binoculars. The Triple-R Machine Gun can be found next to him on a pile of crates. More will be encountered further along. *Monument Island Entrance: Comstock will tell all the soldiers in the area to stand down as the player approaches the second to last building in the level, which will result in all enemies in the building leaving you alone. Kill them for an easy, and free restock of machine gun ammo. Don't get to distracted, though, as the officers on the nearby Zeppelin are still hostile. *Battleship Bay: After taking out Esther Mailer and her undercover force, a bunch of combat police will appear carrying machine guns and shotguns. *Soldier's Field: Combat cops will arrive when you attempt to summon the gondola for the first time. They will also be encountered while heading towards, and exiting the Hall of Heroes, and when you summon the gondola after powering it back up. Unlike the previously-mentioned levels, this is where the combat police start carrying Sky-Hooks, and as such, they can ride the Sky-Lines to chase the player. *Good Time Club: A few combat cops can be found in the club prison. Combat Cops will appear for the rest of Finkton, Shantytown, the Bull House Impound, and the three encounters with the Siren in Emporia. Upon reaching Comstock House, they are replaced by Comstock's last-resort force, the Elite Soldiers. Gallery Untitled 3.jpg|A Policeman near the gate. Skyhook on a Founder.png|Police officers demonstrating a Sky-Hook. No_Access.jpg|Policemen blocking the street. It'shim!.jpg|The police notice the brand on Booker's hand. draw-first-bioshock-infinite.jpg|A close up of a Columbian Police Officer. skyhookinyourfacebio09.png|The cop is relieved of his Sky-Hook. 2013-03-26 00152.jpg|Booker collects the Sky-Hook. Dwm_2013_04_10_16_14_36_49.jpg|Booker executes a police officer. Execution.jpg|Booker grabs a policeman by the neck. Dwm_2013_04_10_16_14_51_28.jpg|Another melee execution. Dwm_2013_04_10_16_14_52_52.jpg|The copper being thrown away after an execution. police625536718.jpg|Booker fighting a policeman. Policeskullbust.jpg|Booker busting some Policeman skull. U674669645.jpg|Open fire! Fdapolice.png|Booker uses the Broadsider against the brutal cops. Ripoffurhead.png|This policeman has lost his head. MurderCrowsPolice.jpg|Booker unleashes Murder of Crows on a couple of cops. Comstock Police Force.jpg|The Police listening to a speech by Comstock. IMN3ATeyvCwl1.jpeg|Columbian Police in Finkton. Policefinkton.jpg|A cop in Finkton watches over some valuables. 186939515.jpg|A couple of cops in the Good Time Club prison. 2013-06-27_00001.jpg|A soldier with a Liberty mask. Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:The Founders Party